The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave/Transcript
This is the transcript for ''The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave''. film begins with a frog at a pond then Duck puffing out of Tidmouth Tunnel on his branch line Narrator: It was a bright, sunny day, on the island of Sodor was bustling with activity. The engines were carrying passengers and goods up and down every line on The Fat Controller's railway, except Thomas' branch line, which was closed for repairs to a damaged bridge. scene changes to Thomas and the Irelanders heading towards The China Clay Pits on Edward's Branch Line Thomas: (whistles) Narrator: Instead of working on his branch line, Thomas, along with The Irelanders including their new members, Discord and The Lion Guard and their friends, Maisie Lockwood, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Serena, Ajabu, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma, had been sent to the Sodor China Clay Pits to work with Bill and Ben. and the Irelanders puff into the clay pits and look around for the twins but they are nowhere to be seen Thomas: Hello! Is anybody here? Connor Lacey: Where can those two cheeky tank engine twins be? Twilight Sparkle: Knowing those two, it's probably another one of their pranks. Mewtwo: We might as well look for them. Aisling: Bill and Ben! Stop hiding! It's not funny! Lightning McQueen: Bill? Bill: (laughs) Dusty Crophopper: Ben? then, Bill suddenly appears, biffing some trucks before puffing off The Mask: There's Bill! Rainbow Dash: Quickly, Thomas! After him! puffs after Bill Thomas: Hey, wait for us! followed Bill into a tunnel Thomas: Ben! Bill: (giggles) Thomas: Bill! Dash Parr: Come on, big guy! Can't you go any faster?! We're losing him! Thomas: I'm trying, Dash! chased after Bill out of the tunnel. As they puff through a gorge, they hear another whistle and they look up to see Ben puffing past them up above on a bridge. As Ben crosses the bridge, he dislodges some dust which falls onto them, making them shut their eyes. Then as they open them again, they puff out onto a ledge and look at the view of the Clay Pits with awe and wonder Irelanders: Wow. saw Bill and Ben down below and went down to greet them Thomas: Hello, Ben. Ben: You all took your time, Thomas. Your trucks are over there. line of trucks is standing nearby Bill: Don't be silly, Ben. Thomas isn't strong enough to pull those trucks. Thomas: Of course, I am! Violet Parr: Yeah. You'll see how strong he is. Thomas Come on, big fella. Show them what you're made of. whistles and puffs off to the trucks Bill and Ben: (snickers) backs up to the trucks and gets coupled up. He puffs off, not realizing that the trucks are already coupled up to an oil-burning steam engine named Timothy. He was sizzling nicely when he felt being pulled back by Thomas and the trucks Timothy: Oh! Hey! Stop! (slamming on his brakes, making Thomas strain) What's got into you trucks? Thomas: Oh. Irelanders: Huh? Bill and Ben: (laughing) Bill: The trucks aren't pulling you, Timothy. It's Thomas that's pulling you! Thomas and Irelanders: Timothy? Timothy: Thomas? Guys? Narrator: Timothy was the little oil-burning engine that worked at the Clay Pits too. Bill and Ben had played a trick on both him and Thomas. Fuli: So those are Bill and Ben? Kim Possible: Yep. Two of the most troublesome tank engines on Sodor. Just like my twin brothers, The Tweebs. Koki: They've been known to play pranks from time to time. Kion: Well, it wasn't nice of them to prank Timothy and Thomas just then. Timothy: Oh, don't mind them, Kion. Bill and Ben are always playing tricks on other engines. Bunga: Well, now you tell us. Thomas: We know all about Bill and Ben and their tricks, Timothy. Connor Lacey: Yeah. After we first met them during when Percy goes through with lucky charms, we've learned about them and their tricks like when they tricked my train counterpart with their identical appearances which is followed by Ben tricking Kevin into having him painted blue just like Bill when The Fat Controller tries to put a stop to their tricks. Jiminy Cricket: Yep. Last time we saw them is when they're shunting trucks at Brendam Docks during our first meeting with Harvey and they've been painted back to their yellow liveries. Chris Kratt: Yeah. When Bill and Ben mentions the clay pits, we've ask them if we can visit it sometime and they agreed. Martin Kratt: And look where we are now. Maisie Lockwood: Yeah. This place is amazing. Discord: It sure is. Who keeps Bill and Ben in order besides The Fat Controller anyway? Thomas: Well, Edward is the only engine on the island who can keep those two in order and he does it for many years. Discord: I see. For an old engine, he sure is capable of things, I'II give him that. Iago: Yep. We'd better keep an eye on those two while we're here. Timothy: You have to admit, though, that was a funny one. Trucks can be troublesome, but they don't usually have that much pull! (laughs with Thomas and the Irelanders) they hear thunders as they look up to see storm clouds appearing in the sky Captain Jake: Wow. Looks like a storm is coming. Melody: You could be right, Jake and it could be a problem. Timothy: You'd best be careful, fellas. Melody's right. If a storm comes, the heavy rains can make the clay walls unstable. Jack Skellington: This sounds serious. Zero: (barks) Thomas: Thanks, Timothy. (whistles) We'II be careful. head off. As the rain poured down, Thomas and the Irelanders puff along the clay walls. Lightning strikes, making the walls crack and crumble Thomas: Timothy was right! I do need to be careful. Whoa! rocks fall down to the ground in front of Thomas, making him stop just in time Thomas: Huh? and the Irelanders look down to see a giant footprint in one of the rocks Thomas: Footprints? Lightning McQueen: What're footprints doing embedded in rocks? Dusty Crophopper: Beats me. There's more up there! look up as lightning flashes, revealing more footprints alongside the cliff wall Thomas: What could have made footprints as big as..... more rocks starts to fall down towards Thomas and the Irelanders Thomas and Irelanders: (gasp) Bill and Ben: Look out! push Thomas and the Irelanders to safety Thomas and Irelanders: Whoa! Bill and Ben: Whoa! landslide falls down behind them. The intro starts and ends with the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave". The scene changes to the shunting yard where all the engines and Irelanders are gathered around The Fat Controller Narrator: Tale of the Brave. The morning after the big storm on the Island of Sodor, The Fat Controller gathered some of his engines together to make an announcement. The Fat Controller: Ahem. We are here to pay tribute to the bravery of Bill and Ben! Bill: Hello, everyone. Ben: Glad you could make it. engines blew their whistles The Fat Controller: While they may be better known for playing tricks on their fellow engines.... Gordon: You can say that again. The Fat Controller: ...that by rescuing Thomas, Connor Lacey and the Irelanders from the landslide at the China Clay Pits, they have proved once again that they are Really Useful and brave engines! the engines whistled, except for Gordon and James who frowns at them with disapproval Gordon: Really silly engines, more like! James: Brave? Huh! I'm braver than they'II ever be! Aviva Corcovado: That's what you think, James. Brock: What are you two grumbling about? Gordon: We were talking about Bill and Ben being silly engines rather than be brave since they play tricks on us a lot. Ono: They may be annoying from time to time, Gordon, but they did save our lives during that storm. Raven Queen: Yeah so you two better show some respect. James: Respect? Huh! If they ever respect us in return. (whistles and puffs off) Fred Jones: What's gotten into him? Daphne Blake: Beats me, Freddie. Beshte: Aviva, what do you mean by that's what you think? Aviva Corcovado: I mean that James thinks he can be brave but I think that he's being very vain and silly. Connor Lacey: Yeah. He can be skeptical at times. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: He's gonna have to learn a lesson one of these days. Velma Dinkley: I see. Sure hope we get to solve another mystery while we're here. Fred Jones: I had a feeling that we may came across one already. gestures to Thomas who is deep in thought as The Fat Controller walk over to him The Fat Controller: Ah, Thomas. I'd like you to work at the docks this morning... (notices Thomas deep in thought) Thomas? Thomas: (snapping out of his thoughts) Oh. Yes, sir. Work at the docks. The Fat Controller: Mmm-hmm. walks off, leaving Thomas alone with Percy and the Irelanders Percy: What's wrong, Thomas? You seem a bit quiet. Thomas: Sorry, Percy. I, well, we saw something strange up at the Clay Pits yesterday. Percy: Really? What did you all see? Connor Lacey: We're not sure, Percy. We think that we saw footprints but we may need to go back and find out if there were really footprints or not. Thomas: So, until we know for certain, we need to take another look. whistles and puffs off with the Irelanders, leaving Percy puzzled Percy: Footprints? scene changes to a frog on a lily pad in a pond. As it jumps into the pond, a strange alligator like shape moves past it. Thomas and the Irelanders arrived back at the clay pits to look for the footprints Narrator: Before starting work at the docks, Thomas and the Irelanders went back to the Clay Pits again. They wanted to go back to where they had seen what they thought were big footprints. came to the area which is closed off by danger signs Narrator: But the area was closed off and there were danger signs. Ash Ketchum: Aw man. The area's closed off. Pikachu: Pika, pi. Chris Kratt: Well, they're here for safety reasons, Ash. We can't go past them. Martin Kratt: But how will we find out if what we saw were really footprints? Zazu: Perhaps if me and our flying members goes over the area, we can spot the footprints from above. Connor Lacey: Well, that could work but you can see what the sign says. We can't go past it. Ono: That doesn't apply to us birds who can fly. Twilight Sparkle: It's worth a shot then. You might as well try it. a shovel appears in front of them, surprising them and making Thomas stop Irelanders: Aaah! Thomas: Argh! What's that? Marion: Only me! (laughs) Sorry. Oh, dear. This is embarrassing. Haven't you ever seen a steam shovel before? Thomas: Yes, I...We just didn't hear you coming, and, well...we were thinking about something else. Marion: Me too. I was thinking about digging. I love digging. I love thinking about digging. Not as much as I love digging, f course. Digging is what I'm all about really, but... oh. Oh, dear. This is embarrassing. I forgot to ask you your name. Thomas: Uh... Marion: You should always introduce yourself. It's only polite. That's what I've always been told anyway. Thomas: Uh.. Marion: Shall I go first? Let me introduce myself. I'm Marion. And you are... Thomas: Thomas. Connor Lacey: Connor Lacey. Twilight Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle. Kion: Kion. Captain Jake: Captain Jake. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Martin Kratt: I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother, Chris Kratt. Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible. Jack Skellington: I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. his scary face Marion: Whoa. Jack Skellington: Sorry, couldn't help it. to Zero And this is Zero, my ghost dog. Zero: (barks and licks Marion) Marion: (giggles) Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. Aisling: I'm Aisling. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I'm Bob Parr. Otherwise known as Mr Incredible! Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen! Ka-Chow! Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. Melody: I'm Melody. Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo. Shaggy: Like, everybody calls me Shaggy. And that's Scooby-Doo. Fred Jones: Fred Jones. This is Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake. Iago: I'm Iago. Discord: You can call me Discord. The Lord of Chaos. Everyone: We're the Irelanders. Marion: Nice to meet you. Thomas: Do you always talk this much? Marion: Not particularly. No, I wouldn't say that. I'm more of a digger, to be honest. Or should I say steam shovel? That is my proper title, you know, seeing as I have a shovel, and I'm powered by steam. I'm here to clear the tracks, actually. (whistles and puffs off to the clay walls) Always a lot of digging to do after a landslide! That's right. Oh, a lot of digging. and the Irelanders attempts to sneak past the danger sign Marion: Ah-ah-ah. Don't you all go past Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan